Apple and Pumpkin Picking
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke moves to New Mexico to be closer to April leaving Lorelai to raise thier twins alone but has the help of Rory who moves back home and helps her out and Alex appears back in her life helping her out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was near Halloween time in Stars Hollow that Rory was living back home with her mom and twin brother and sister Lucas Aiden Danes and Sophia Ava Danes after Luke had moved away to New Mexico to be closer to April and was trying to give the twins a bath before she, Alex and his kids were all going to go to the apple orchard and pumpkin patch near Stars Hollow in a small little town right outside of Stars Hollow. Upstairs in the bathroom Lorelai was having trouble bathing 2 kids by herself so she quickly bathes Lucas and calls Rory.

"Rory!" she calls and gets no answer

"Rory!" Lorelai shouts again

Rory hears her from inside her room and sighs just trying to focus on her article she is working on when she hears her mom call her name and gets up off her bed walks towards her door opening going over to the stairs starting to climb them

"Ro..." she hears

"I'm coming!" Rory calls and goes upstairs to the bathroom

"you rang?" she wonders looking at Lorelai

"uh yeah could you help me and take him and help him dry off and get dressed so I can bathe her please?" Lorelai wonders

"fine." Rory says

"great, clothes are in his room on his bed." Lorelai tells her

"okay, come on Luke." she says taking him from Lorelai and takes him into his bedroom to help dry him off and get dressed

"so where are you going today buddy?" Rory wonders

"umm..." he thinks

"are you going apple and pumpkin picking?" she wonders excitedly

"yeah!" he says excitedly

"are you gonna spend a fun day with Hilary,Jeff,Sophia,Mommy and Alex?" she wonders

"yeah!" Lucas says excitedly

Rory just laughs and kisses his cheek and helps him get dressed.

"alright bud your all set go play." she goes to let him go and play

"oh wait bud come here come back." she picks him back up and sits him back on her lap on the bed and puts his hair in a cute little mohawk before she lets him down to go and play again.

Lucas finds 2 of his cars

"sissy." he hands one to her

"awe thanks bud. You want me to play with you?" she wonders

"yeah!" he says

"okay." Rory says and smiles getting down on the floor with him to play with his cars with him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lorelai gets her caughter out of the bath she wraps her in her pink towel with the puppy dog head and walks down the hall and peaks in Lucas's room.

"hey guys, having fun?" Lorelai wonders

Rory looks up "yeah." she says and smiles

"okay well I'm just gonna go and get her dressed and then we can have some breakfast before Alex gets here." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Rory says

"okay." Lorelai says then goes to get her daughter dressed

A little bit later they all meet downstairs and Rory helps Lorelai make breakfast.

"so what time is Alex and the kids getting here?" Rory wonders

"um I think he said they would be here around 10ish or something.' Lorelai tells her

"oh okay." Rory says

"you have lots of work to do today?" Lorelai wonders

"oh yeah, loads." Rory tells her

"wish you could come with us hun." Lorelai tells her

"yeah me too." Rory tells her

"you okay?" Lorelai wonders putting some toaster waffles in the toaster

"yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind." Rory tells her

"you know maybe you should come with us and just take a break from work for a while just to clear your head." Lorelai tells her

Rory shakes her head "Mhm, No I wish I could but I really can't sorry." Rory tells her

"you know someday you are going to work yourself to death

"I think I already do that." Rory tells her

"so where are you guys going today what orchard or farm are you going to?" Rory wonders

"um Averill Farm I think Alex said." Lorelai tellsher

"Rory just nods "oh fun." Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"you know hun maybe you should or could come meet us for lunch or something." Lorelai tells her

"where?" Rory wonders

"I don't know but we'll come up with a place and call you to let you know." Lorelai tells her getting the toaster waffles out of the toaster putting them on the kids plates cutting them up putting butter n syrup on them and fills thier sippy cups with juice and gives them thier breakfast

"so you and Alex are dating again?" Rory wonders

"yeah trying to get back together he seems really great and things have been going really well between us." Lorelai tells her

"that's so great Mom it's good to see you happy again." Rory tells her and smiles

"Awe thanks hun." Lorelai says and smiles then gets concerned

"awe whats up baby?" Lorelai wonders

"nothing." Rory tells her

"Rory?" Lorelai wonders

"so um a...are you and Luke still talking?" Rory wonders

"what? Of course we are hun, for the kids anyway, We are still great friends and will always be." Lorelai tells her

"are you going to marry Alex and be his kids step mom?" Rory wonders

"What?" Lorelai wonders in shock

"why are you thinking about that hun?" Lorelai wonders

Rory just shurgs "Oh I don't know I've just always liked Alex for you." Rory tells her

Lorelai just smiles "oh well I'm glad." Lorelai tells her


End file.
